Nobody's Perfect
by Heart's Fate
Summary: OneShot.She just wanted to take a swim after a long night at work. He was the last person she expected or wanted to join her. RandyLita


**Title**: Nobodies Perfect 

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own anything or anyone in this story.

**Rated**: R for strong language and brief nudity

**Summary**: She just wanted to take a swim after a long night at work. He was the last person she expected or wanted to join her.

**Distribution**: This is answering one of the challenges of a Randy/Lita Yahoo Group, also on Beauty at it's best.

**The challenge was**: 5- A restless night after a show, leaves Lita seeking out the hotel pool (should you choose to write this scenario, yes- the pool is open 24 hours). Shortly after she arrives, she gets unexpected and perhaps unwanted company in one Randy Orton.

**Notes**: There is no roster split so that means the draft never happened.

* * *

Lita sighed as she walked back to the Diva's locker room. This night could not possibly get worse. First, she walked into the arena only receive the cold shoulder from many of the people she once that were her friends. She knew that she couldn't except to be forgiven for the sins she had committed, but the way some of the people acted you'd think they were saints. The redhead shook her head; no she wasn't going to judge people what they did in their personal lives was all up to them, she could really care less what happened to them.

Not only we the people being cold but Bischoff decided to take his frustrations out on the redheaded Diva and place her into a match against an unknown opponent. And wasn't she surprised when she saw who exactly that person been.

It had been none other then Matt Hardy, the man who decided that he was going to make her life a living hell.

There had been that little tinge of hope that he would go easy on her. However, the moment she stepped into the ring all hope flew out the window from the expression on the dark haired mans face. The Diva held her own against the man, who while being out of action for a few months had come back more muscular. The match had ended with the interference of follow Diva Torrie Wilson. The blonde had snuck down to the ring while Lita climbed up the turnbuckle to 'Lita-canrana' the oldest Hardy brother. But before the high flying Diva could get the chance to deliver the move, she felt cold steel hit hard against her back. The impact had caused Lita to fall off the turnbuckle and hard against the mat. Torrie had then climbed into the ring while Matt managed to distract the referee. The blonde had continued her assault on the redhead. Lita had been on the verge of tears as she cried out with each hit.

Not long after she could vaguely hear the high pitch scream from Torrie as someone ran into the ring. Lita opened her eyes slowly to see what was going on, only to see a tall man attacking Matt Hardy, the tattoo on his shoulder blades extremely familiar. Where had she seen it before? The Diva racked her mind as she sorted through all of the men she knew with a tattoo's on their backs. This one however was unique. Only one person had it.

Randy Orton...

Lita's eyes had grown wide at the realization. She had slowly stood to her feet ignoring the pain that was still coursing through her back. Torrie had retreated to the outside of the, hurrying to Matt's side as Randy through the dark haired man over the ropes. The two had then scurried up the ramp.

* * *

Lita shook her head as she finished reliving the match that only happened moments ago. She slowly turned the doorknob and entered the Diva's locker room. The silence was deafening as she silently made her way to her locker space next to Stacy.

The leggy Diva offered a small smile before turning away to continue the conversation she was currently having with Christy Hemme.

Lita could feel the eyes of Torrie Wilson burning holes into her back.

"Do you have a problem?" Lita asked, as she pulled her T-shirt over her head.

"Of course I do." The blonde stated nastily, "I'm talking to her."

The redhead rolled her eyes. She quickly zipped her bag up and turned to the others. "Well then I can see I'm not welcomed so I'll just leave now."

Torrie smirked, "Great. Go ahead and run off to fuck that monster of yours."

The redheads' eyes flashed dangerously. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. At least I don't fuck my friends' ex-boyfriends."

The blonde giggled, "Oh but you did something much worse then that now Lita and you know it. You fucked your boyfriends' best friend. For shame."

Lita's fist clenched at her side as she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Stace, Li what's up?" The familiar voice of John Cena said as he stopped to peek into the Diva's locker room. The brown haired wrestler looked cautiously around the room. The redhead had not looked up to say hi to him. Torrie was currently sporting an extremely confident smile. Stacy frowned nodding her head between Torrie and Lita.

John sighed as he walked into the room, the tension heavy in the air. He glared pointedly at Torrie before grabbing Lita's hand and walked towards the door. He gently pushed the redheaded Diva out of the room.

"We're still on for tonight right?" He asked as he turned back around to address Stacy. The leggy Diva nodded before blowing him a kiss as he left.

**-X-**

"Thanks." Lita muttered as she walked beside John.

The man shrugged, offering the redhead a small smile. "No problem. I know how much of a bitch Torrie can be."

Lita rolled her eyes at the mention of the blondes' name.

"You're welcome to stay in the locker room while Randy and me go out for our match if you don't feel like stayin' in the Diva's locker room. Stace will probably be coming over once she finishes her little gossip session with Christy."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I just want to go home. I'm not needed anymore. All I have to do is make sure Bischoff doesn't see me and I'm a free bird."

John nodded, "Sure just don't be gettin' into any trouble. I'm not about to put my ass on the line if Stace or Dawn find out if ya got hurt or something."

Despite the bad night she was having the Diva laughed "Well thanks for the concern Cena."

"Ya know it." He smirked as he stopped in front of the locker room he shared with Randy Orton. "You're still joining us for breakfast tomorrow mornin' right?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you and Stacey in the lobby at 10. See ya. Tell Stace I said bye." Waving over her shoulder The redhead made her way cautiously though the hallways and out of the arena.

* * *

The redhead lay silently on her bed as she flipped through the channels. She frowned, how was there nothing on TV at 1 in the morning. Normally there would always be some type of late night movie on. She sighed before opting to just watch some cartoons.

After a few minutes of an odd show called Full Metal Alchemist, the Diva was thinking of other ways to alleviate her boredom. She could make a few phone calls to see if any of her friends were still awake. Quickly she decided against it in case any of her friends were actually trying to get some sleep.

Hazel eyes scanned the hotel room until falling onto her opened suitcase. Maybe a swim would do her some good. A small smile spread on her face as she stood up from the couch. A swim would be perfect for her still stinging back and if she remembered correctly the hotel pool was opened 24 hours.

Lita quickly made her way to her suitcase grabbing the desired items, before making a beeline to the bathroom. It wasn't long before the fiery redhead had left the hotel room with a towel, her card key and the current book she was reading.

It didn't come as a surprise that there was no one else in the pool area but she wouldn't have had it any other way. All she wanted to do was relax. Get away from everyone; forget everything that has been going on. She threw her stuff carefully onto a near by chair, after making sure she hadn't lost a thing the Diva made her way over to the pool. Dripping one toe in instantly told her that the pool was extremely cold.

A frown appeared on her face as she backed away slightly. Maybe she'll wait a little it before going in. Lita took her book into her hands and opened it up to the last page she had read.

Twenty minutes had passed and the redheaded Diva had yet to move from the chair she was currently occupying. She was so absorbed in the book she hadn't noticed the figure that slowly crept up on her.

"Hmm..The Vampire Lestat. Good book." She shot up gasping in surprise. Her forehead colliding with the forehead of the person who was leaning over her chair.

"Shit." She muttered rubbing her now sore forehead. "You have one hell of a hard head, Orton."

Randy smirked as he gently rubbed his own forehead. "Don't I know it?" He laughed slightly.

Lita turned in the chair as Randy dropped his towel into the chair beside hers. "What are you doing out here anyway? I would have figured you'd be back at you hotel room-"

Before she could finish speaking, Randy cut her off. "John and Stacy took over the hotel room so I decided that I wanted to take a swim. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

"Yeah well...it was perfectly fine until you showed up."

The Legend Killer rose a brow. "Hateful much?"

Lita shrugged, "I just wanted to be alone. Now that's not possible since your here."

"Whatever." The young third generation superstar walked over to the pool. Lita looked over the rim of her book watching as Randy dove into the pool as smirk crossing her features.

Not long after the blue eyed superstar resurfaced. "Sh...sh..Shit, the damned water is fr-freezing."

Lita tried to stop herself from busting out to laugh. Her body starting to shake. "That's why I'm safely sitting out here while your freezing your ass off in the pool."

She pushed her book up slightly to continue reading. The silence began to slowly eat away at her. She no longer heard Randy moving in the water. The book in her hands was lower once more, hazel eyes falling on the empty pool.

'Where the hell did he go?' she thought. She jumped slightly as she felt a cold drop of water fall on her exposed shoulder. Slowly the redhead looked up to see a dripping Randy Orton stood over her. His hand reached out and plucked the book from her hands. Lita stood up making an attempt to run, only for the self-proclaimed Legend Killer to grab her arm. He pulled he back and quickly took her into his arms an all too familiar smirk appearing on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed as she pushed against his chest. "Let me go right now."

"Sure, I'll let you going." The smirk never faded. In a few short strides Randy stood at poolside. Lita's eyes widen slightly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try me?"

"Ran-AHHHH!" Before the Diva could finish his name, he tossed her into the air. She screamed as she fell down into the icy cold water.

Lita shoot up out of the glaring daggers at the young wrestler, not noticing the article of clothing he held in his hand.

"I'm...I'm gonna kill your little ass." She splattered, her body shaking from the cold. She stood up to walk over to the latter, but before turning around she noticed to expression on the Legend Killers face.

He blinked stupidly, mouth agape.

Lita's brow rose slightly. "There a problem."

"Well...umm...you know that..." The normally confident ladies man stuttered.

"Wow this must be a first. The high and mighty Legend Killer at a lost for words. People would pay to see that."

Randy shook his head, his trademark smirk coming to his face once more. "Just like people would pay probably a bit more to see the high-flying Diva topless." He rose his right hand showing her the black top to her bikini.

The third generation superstar laughed, as her hazel eyes grow wide. Lita ducked quickly back into the water, her arms covering her chest.

"Can I have that back?" She hissed, inching her way closer to the pools' edge.

The smirk never left his face. "I don't know...I mean what's it worth to you?"

"You arrogant little prick." She muttered under her breath. "Just give me back my damned top and I won't have to explain to John why they found your body brutally mutilated on the streets."

Randy scoffed, "Please; empty threats don't work on me."

Lita's eyes narrowed. "Try me." She said dangerously.

He rolled his blue eyes, "Fine ruin my fun." He smirked eyeing her for a moment before tossing the top at her. She thought that he was going to be nice and throw it right at her, but much to her displeasure he threw it over her head. She cursed herself for jumping up to grab it only for it to slip through her fingers and giving him another view at her chest.

Glaring pointedly at him, she turned so her back to facing him. She heard him sigh in disappoint as she tied her top back on tightly. She smirked, an idea forming in head. She walked back over to the pools' edge. Her arms resting on the side.

"Hey Randy."

"What?"

"Can you help me out?"

Randy looked at her cautiously. She was up to something. "You can get out yourself."

"But I don't want to walk all the way to the other side of the pool."

"Then swim."

Lita pouted. "Aw come on Randy. I thought you were always trying to be the perfect gentleman."

He sighed. Damn women and their puppy dog faces. "Fine." Randy reached down to grab the hand that was extended towards him with his right hand. He was about to reach for her other hand when she tugged forcefully on his arm, causing the tall man to topple into the icy cold water.

He resurfaced, glaring at the laughing redhead. "I hate you."

"Paybacks' a bitch isn't it." Lita smiled innocently, turning away to swim to the ladder. Randy following not far behind.

A large hand reached out, resting on red hair. Lita tried to turn but only to be dunked. Her hand shot up to his trying to pry his hand off as she squirmed under the water.

He let go and pulled her back up for air a smile permanently on his face. "Sorry couldn't resist."

Lita frowned, her hand held up as if to slap him.

Randy's hands shot up in defense. "Hey now. I didn't do anything that was worthy of getting slapped by a beautiful woman."

A rose tint came to Lita's cheeks. She quickly splashed him so he couldn't see her rosy cheeks. Randy laughed as he tried to cover his face from the redhead's 'vicious' attack. He quickly retaliated with his own attack. They continued the childish act for who knows how long, neither wanting to be the one to stop.

Randy continued to splash her with one hand while his other reached out to grab her wrists. With both in his hold, he stopped splashing and pulled her too him.

"There now we both win." He smiled down at her.

Hazel eyes looked up into deep blue. She never noticed until now just how beautiful his eyes were. "I..." She began, he still had not let her go and now he held one of her hands in each of his. "Why did you help me last night?"

Randy looked surprised by her question. "Well I..." he sorted through his thoughts, he hadn't expected her to ask him that. "I couldn't just sit back stage and watch what Matt had his current bitch do to you."

Lita looked away from his gaze. She couldn't help but feel nervous. "Even after what I did..."

"Hey...no one is perfect. I'm living proof of that. I'm not going to judge you because of one stupid mistake that you did. I'm not like all those other jerks in the locker room who are hypocrite. I'm sure as hell that they have done the same thing and if not I'm sure they've done worse." He moved a wet strand of red hair away from her face. "You have friends for care about you. You have John, who believe me is over protective of you as hell. He might as well be your brother." Lita laughed softly, "You have Stacy, Trish and Dawn Marie who are all willing to help you out whenever you need them. And then you have..."

Lita looked up at him curiously as her trailed off. "I have who?" She tilted her head to the side to look at him.

Randy smiled, leaning closer to her. "You have me whose be wanting to protect you for who knows how long now."

Hazel eyes scanned over his features for any sign of falsehood. "You can't mean that."

"But I do." He whispered, before drawing her closer and bringing his lips crashing down on hers. Lita at first didn't react to surprised by his action to. When he attempt to pull away from her, she quickly drew him back kissing him back passionately. She melted into his embrace. His tongue slowly trailed along her cold lips seeking entrance. Lita pulled away slightly.

"We shouldn't rush things." She whispered resting her head against his chest. He held her close.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He felt her shake her head.

"You don't have to be."

"So does this mean we're going out." Randy asked.

Lita giggled, "You haven't even asked me."

"Randy shook his head, "Women." He muttered under his breath, earning a sharp slap on the arm from the woman he currently held. "Lita, will you accompany out to eat tomorrow night?"

Lita looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes." She stood on his tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"It's 'bout time y'all got together." Laughed an all too familiar voice.

"Fuck you John."


End file.
